


Fearless

by Quilly



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, but i'm sure it is, but with a side of cheese, i don't know how the rain is their fault, it's like regular fluff, toph and sokka ruin all the weddings, ultrafluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilly/pseuds/Quilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress."</p><p>(Day 8 of Quilly's February OTP Extravaganza. For katumbleavatard)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> Playing catchup! This is a modern AU, part of the continuity of my fic Confessions of a Teenage Hero, which I might post over here at some point. So fluffy cheesy I could strangle myself. Enjoy!

“Oh, no,” Katara said, looking at the ominous cloudbank, and it became a mantra as she fluttered around, making sure all the flower arrangements were in place, the cake was under the roof of the beach pavilion where the food was, the chairs were in straight rows, and Toph and Sokka weren’t drunk in his car again. “Please, please, please, don’t rain…”

 

An hour or so later, once she was in her dress and her hair was up and her father had gruffly told her how beautiful she looked, she stood behind her bridesmaids and their escorts, trying to squelch the pit of nervousness in her stomach. An outdoor wedding was a bad idea, she thought worriedly as the clouds gathered more thickly. The sun was shining through the breaks, and admittedly it was a breathtaking bit of sky scenery, but the faint thunder was putting her on edge.

 

Once the music started and the processional started moving forward she felt a different kind of jittery, and her smile seemed unable to leave her face as she moved slowly down the sandy aisle. A beachside wedding was what she always wanted, and Aang’s own wide grin was like a beacon that she kept moving towards. She had a hard time paying attention during the ceremony. She just couldn’t keep her eyes off of his.

 

Finally, after what seemed like a decade, the priest told Aang to kiss the bride, and he did so with ardor. The crowd cheered (of course, Toph and Sokka were obnoxious, but Katara didn’t care), and the men started clearing the chairs to set up the dance floor for the reception. They lost the chance to run down the aisle, but Katara didn’t mind so much; she always thought that getting pelted with confetti was a little silly, anyway.

 

The thunder grew worse and worse, and the breeze picked up as the reception got under full swing. Katara finally let part of her hair wave free, as it wasn’t going to stay up, anyway. A drop of rain landed on her nose, and she groaned.

 

“Oh, no,” she looked up, and then looked back at the pavilion. It sheltered the food and the presents, but it was doubtful if everyone would fit under it. Even as she calculated, it started raining.

 

Immediately the guests screamed and ran to the pavilion and to cars, and Katara went to join them, but Aang held her hand in place.

 

“It’s just a little rain,” he said, his smile wide. “Come on, Katara, live a little. Dance with me.”

 

“My dress is going to be ruined,” she put a hand to her skirt. The dress had been a small fortune in and of itself….

 

“You buy a wedding dress to wear it one time, right?” he asked, and she nodded. “Might as well give it a proper send-off. Dance with me.”

 

She didn’t know what madness possessed her, but she stayed as the rain picked up and the wind whipped her hair around and free. The hem of her dress became muddy as the sand became wet, and her hair curled around her face and shoulders in the humidity, but despite the small control freak in her head screaming at her for everything being ruined, she just laughed as Aang dipped her low and stole a kiss from her. She didn’t care about all of that, not so long as he was there and his arms were around her.

 

Other girls would cry and pitch a fit over a rain shower on their wedding day. Supposedly it was bad luck. For Aang and Katara, it was just…right. He was the wind, she was the rain, and together they could weather any storm.

 


End file.
